The Dare In Letter
by DanceIsEverything13
Summary: Booth goes to find Bones to discover that she's gone. But she left him a letter with a interesting challenge. Yes it has Hannah but she is gone ASAP. This is my first story! Now discountiued, if anyone wants to countinue it PM me. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first story so reviews would be great! I'll add more chapters if you want me too.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones or Adele's song Someone Like You.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Booth quickly walked not the Jeffersonion. He walked the route he knew so well to his partner's office only to find it empty. "She's gone Booth" he heard a voice behind him say and turned around to see Angela standing the door. "She left a week ago." "What!" Booth said anger in his voice "And no one told me." "Bren left me a letter to give to you. She said to wait until you realized she was gone." Angela told him. She handed the envelope she had been holding to him. "Good luck" she said before heading back towards her office. Booth sat down and buried his head in his hands. "Where had she gone? Why didn't she tell him she was leaving" were some of the questions going around his head. Eventually, he decided that the letter might have some of the answers. he opened it and began to read;

"Dear Booth,

I'm sorry that I didn't get to say good bye to you in person Actually, I am hoping that this isn't our good bye. I need to find out how much you care about me. Inside this envelope you will find a credit card and plane tickets. If you love me, take the plane to the destination. If you are happy with Hannah, don't take the plane. I need to know just how much you are willing to fight for me. This won't be easy. You will receive many letters like these, each with a poem/song that I wrote. Here's your first one. Good luck.

Love,

Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan.

Someone Like You

Adele, 21

_**I heard that you're settled down,**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now,**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true,**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face,**_

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,**_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,**_

_**You know how the time flies,**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives,**_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze,**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days,**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face,**_

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,**_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Nothing compares,**_

_**No worries or cares,**_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you,**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead."**_

Booth pulled the ticket out to see that they were to London. The plane left at Midnight tonight. Booth glanced at his watch and realized he could still make it. He could still find her. why had he given her up in the first place? He realized that he had been using Hannah to make her feel the pain he had. Come on Booth, he said to himself. Your not going to let her get away. Not this time.

Booth sat at the airport nervously bouncing his knee. He wanted to get to London ASAP. He jumped as he felt his phone vibrate. "Booth" he answered automatically. "Hey babe" he heard Hannah say, wincing at the fact that he was going to have to explain this whole situation to her "Why aren't you home yet?" "Hannah" he began "I'm not coming home tonight. I'm going to London to find Bones." He waited for her to yell at him but she only sighed. "Well I knew this was coming. Thank you or the great times Seeley. My stuff will be gone before your back" and with that she hung up on him. Booth blinked and put the phone down. was he really the only one who didn't see that he still loved Bones? He hoped that she still saw it. "Flight 34K-3 service from Washington to London now boarding" the speaker said. Booth stood up and grabbed his stuff It was game time.

_**So how was it? Should I add more? Love you all!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**P.S. Check out my story on miss literati! It's called "The Shadow Of Perfection"**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! I'm so happy people are actually reading this and enjoying it! Here's the next chapter! Hope it's ok!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**DISCLAIMER:Yes I own Bones and all the songs. What? I don't? Well my birthday IS next month..**_.

Booth settled onto the airplane, getting reading to enjoy the long flight. The seats were first class so they were nice and comfy. Booth was nervous, he wanted to get to London ASAP. Soon enough the plane took off. Booth looked outside the window and watched Washigington disapear below. Once they were flying safely in the air, Booth put his headphones in. He set his Ipod to repeat 1 onto Someone Like You by Adele. He had bought the song after the letter. He was determind to figure out why Bones had choose theese lyrics. The song started with the soft piano playing before Adele began to sing.

_**I heard that you're settled down,**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now,**_

**_Booth thought about what that meant. Hannah. He had found Hannah, but they weren't married. Though he was thinking of propiosing to her. That must be what Bones meant. He listened on._**

_**I heard that your dreams came true,**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,**_

Hannah was his dream. She had been perfect for him. She was everything Booth could have hoped for. And in a way, she had given him things that Bones hadn't but there were things that Bones gave him that Hannah hadn't. Why didn't Bones see that?

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,**_

**_Shy? Booth didn't think that he was being shy. But now that he realized it, he hadn't been paying attetntion to Bones. He had been hiding from her. Why? He wasn't quite sure._**

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**_

Oh Bones he thought. Don't you know that your always welcome?

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,**_

**_This broke Booth's heart. She had finally realized that they were meant to be and he pratically laughed in her face. Why was he such an idiot?_**

_**I had hoped you'd see my face,**_

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,**_

**_It's not over for me either Bones. I didn't realize that you felt the same. I should have though._**

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**_

**_She was going to sacerface her happiness for his. And she still wished that he would be happy. Why hadn't he seen this?_**

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**_

**_I could never forget you Bones. Never._**

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,**_

**_True. But I didn't want it to hurt for you. Or did I Booth thought. He had been using Hannah to make her feel what he had felt. And now he regretted it all._**

_**You know how the time flies,**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives,**_

**_He got what she meant. Only yesterday it seemed like nothing had been wrong. That everything had been normal. _**

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze,**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days,**_

**_Naive. But neither of them were that. They both knew the horrors of the world at a young age._**

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face,**_

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,**_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Nothing compares,**_

**_No, nothing compares. Nothing at all compares._**

_**No worries or cares,**_

**_I wish it was still like that. Booth thought sadly._**

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

**_Memories. That's what everything was. And damn it, they did taste bittersweet._**

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you,**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg,**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love,**_

_**But sometimes it hurts instead."**_

He was going to fix this. He was going to change things. He was going to find her and fight for her. He wasn't going to give up. Not like last time. Because she was worth the fight.

_**So how was it? Good? Bad? Reviews welcomed, as always. Love you all.**_

_**XOXO **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload! My life has been very dramatic lately but luckily I have fanfiction to distract me from it! In shorts form, I found out my crush who used to like me likes my best friend who likes another guy and the other guy likes her back. Plus my friends have known for quite a while, thank you very much but just told me now! Grrrrr... Sorry about my rant I just needed to get it all out! Thank you for the song suggestion, I will definitely be using that one! Enough of me, let's get back to the story!_**

**_DISCLAIMER:Yes I totally own Bones because I am totally writing on fanfiction INSTEAD of writing the shows script..._**

**_XOXO_**

"Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for landing."

"Finally" Booth thought. The flight had been long, tiring and boring, allowing his mind to wonder. He had thought about what he would say to Brennan when (IF) he saw here, he wondered what the next letter would say but mainly he wondered if she would forgive him. The old Brennan would have never even considered forgiving him, but she had come a long way in these last 6 years. He prayed to God that she would, because he wasn't quite sure if he could live without her. He watched out the window as he descended down into London.

Down below, in the London airport Doctor Temperance Brennan had just given her friend Abby the letter for Booth. She didn't know but she dared to hop Booth had decided to chase after her in all her insanity. Her next letter was very important, it held what she needed to say to Booth even if they didn't end up getting together.

"Don't worry Tempe," Abby said "It'll all be fine."

The doctor nodded to her friend. "I better go now. Bye and thank you Abby."

"Anything for you, Tempe, anything for you." Abby told her smiling.

The friend exchanged a quick hug before Brennan hurried out to catch a taxi.

Meanwhile Booth was grabbing his bag which was filled with what ever he had grabbed before he had quickly left. He walked outside and looked around and was surprised to see a sign with his name printed on it being held up. As he made his way towards it, he saw that a young girl, in about her early 20's was holding it. She had red curly hair and was wearing simple jeans a black leather jacket as well as black leather boots. He walked up to her, he saw her green eyes. They were a light green, and he could see no emotion in them.

"Hi" Booth said as he approached her. "I'm Seeley Booth"

Her eyes studied him, and as they meet his he felt as if she could see into his soul.

"Damn," she muttered "Tempes got good taste."

She straightened up and said "I'm Abby Willams. She said you'd probably want proof that I actually know her. She told me you call her Bones?"

Booth nodded "Yes I do. Do you have another letter for me?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

She nodded and handed it to him. Booth tore it open and began to read:

**_"Dear Booth,_**

**_I hope that you decided to come at least this far because this is the most important letter yet. The songs in this letter contain what I want to say to you and have been wanting to say to you since that night at the Hoover. So here they are._**

**_Back To December, Taylor Swift_**

**_I'm so glad you made time to see me_**

**_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_**

**_I haven't seen them in a while_**

**_You've been good, busier than ever_**

**_We small talk, work and the weather_**

**_Your guard is up, and I know why_**

**_Because the last time you saw me_**

**_Is still burned in the back of your mind_**

**_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_**

**_So this is me swallowing my pride_**

**_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_**

**_And I go back to December all the time_**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_**

**_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_**

**_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_**

**_I go back to December all the time_**

**_These days, I haven't been sleeping_**

**_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_**

**_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_**

**_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_**

**_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_**

**_And realized I loved you in the fall_**

**_And then the cold came, the dark days_**

**_When fear crept into my mind_**

**_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_**

**_So this is me swallowing my pride_**

**_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_**

**_And I go back to December all the time_**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_**

**_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_**

**_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_**

**_I go back to December all the time_**

**_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_**

**_So good to me, so right_**

**_And how you held me in your arms that September night_**

**_The first time you ever saw me cry_**

**_Maybe this is wishful thinking_**

**_Probably mindless dreaming_**

**_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_**

**_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_**

**_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_**

**_This is me swallowing my pride_**

**_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_**

**_And I go back to December_**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_**

**_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_**

**_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_**

**_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_**

**_I go back to December all the time, all the time_**

**_I Want Tears, Michelle Branch_**

**_How does saying nothing at all become so loud?_**

**_When does the silence settle in?_**

**_Nothing's wrong but nothing's right_**

**_We hold our breath and close our eyes_**

**_And skate out on that ice that's wearing thin_**

**_How do we get so numb, it don't even hurt?_**

**_Yeah, why are we so comfortably still?_**

**_Here we are pretending that we're doing fine_**

**_Just scratching at the surface, just getting by_**

**_Don't you think it's time that we feel something real?_**

**_I want tears, I want rain_**

**_If that's what leads me back to you_**

**_Even if that means feeling the pain_**

**_If that's what we gotta do_**

**_Let it fall apart, come on and break my heart_**

**_Yeah, break it right in two_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna smile if that means losing you_**

**_I want tears_**

**_The kind that you can't help and you can't hold back_**

**_The ones that are waiting bursting at the seams_**

**_Baby, can't we find the strength_**

**_To just let go and make a change?_**

**_'Cause I need something more to make me believe_**

**_I want tears, I want rain_**

**_If that's what leads me back to you_**

**_Even if that means feeling the pain_**

**_If that's what we gotta do_**

**_Let it fall apart, come on and break my heart_**

**_Yeah, break it right in two_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna smile if that means losing you_**

**_Remember what we used to have_**

**_And baby, don't you want it bad?_**

**_Baby, we can get it back_**

**_I want tears, I want rain_**

**_If that's what leads me back to you_**

**_Even if that means feeling the pain_**

**_If that's what we gotta do_**

**_Let it fall apart, come on and break my heart_**

**_Yeah, break it right in two_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna smile if that means losing you_**

**_I don't wanna smile if that means losing you_**

**_I want tears_**

**_How does saying nothing at all become so loud?_**

**_Love, Your Bones"_**

**_So how was it? Any good? Reviews, good or bad, are always welcomed. Love you all!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_P.S. My new user name is a Taylor Swift song. Check it out on youtube if you can as well as the rest of the songs in this story! And I wrote this 'cause I got tired of watching the Cancuks horribly lose. I say my apologies now if I say anything bad about Boston, I'm sure it's very nice there._**


End file.
